iDon't have a twin
by Mixwe
Summary: What if in iTwins there was no Melanie? What if it really WAS Sam trying to trick Freddie? Kissing Freddie?


**iDon't have a twin**

**This is the way I wished the episode had ended**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I just mess with it ;)**

"**Would Sam do this?" she tilted her head in a spunky way before moving closer. Before I could stop anything from happening her lips were on mine.**

_**I keep running away… even from the good things…**_** played in my head. Unsure intensity mixed with excitement and possibility.**

**I knew she would push this as far as possible to convince me and pull off her prank, but this was her mistake. I knew those lips. I knew that kiss. I was completely positive this was Sam.**

**We separated, I saw right away that she couldn't believe what she had just done. She let go of me (since we were previously dancing).**

**I raised an eye brow and smirked. I had won.**

"**Sam." I labeled nodding once.**

**She looked worried and frustrated now, "No. Sam would **_**never**_** kiss you." Then she remembered her little act and rose her voice a little, "Freddie, I'm really Melanie. Please believe me." She batted her eyes and put her hand over her heart. She really was good at this. But I knew that kiss, she couldn't take it back, I had kissed Sam and I knew it.**

**Wait… I had kissed Sam. A wave of confusion washed over me. A consideration was quickly snuffled out with denial. This wasn't the time. There was another matter at hand.**

"**You might as well give up, I've kissed you before: unmistakable." I explained.**

**Here eyebrows met in confusion, her jaw tightened. Her cheeks flushed pink. But after a second for reaction she put her mask back on, "You kissed my sister!" she wailed.**

"**No… because you don't **_**have**_** a sister, Sam." I pushed, leaning in for effect.**

"**Yes I do, it's Melanie."**

**I smiled, I had got her, "I thought **_**you**_** were supposed to be Melanie." I put my hand on her shoulder, and shook her a little.**

**Realization turned to complete terror, "That's what I said." She nervously spit out.**

"**Said what?" I challenged.**

**Her mouth opened because she knew she had to answer to keep this up, but she had nothing to say. "What you said." She pointed feebly.**

**I put my other hand on her other shoulder, caging her in.**

"**Sam. I won." I said in a tone that showed that there was no way out.**

**She stood there defeated: slumped over with bad posture, chip on her shoulder, and a slight annoyed arch in her eyebrow. It was completely Sam. My smiled intensified.**

**But I had forgotten one thing. Sam didn't lose. And Sam didn't have to make sense.**

**She popped back up into a complete Melanie image. I blinked in surprise.**

"**Freddie you're so funny!" she giggled and traced her finger in a squiggle on my chest. She stepped closer to me. My arms which had previously been on her shoulders fell weakly to my sides. I couldn't believe she was trying to keep this up, and I couldn't do anything about it… she was so close to me.**

**She leaned forward, my heart beat sporadically in my chest. But she passed by my face and put her mouth next to my ear. I could feel her warm breath against my neck. That sent shivers down my spine.**

"**I had a really good time." She whispered. Then she pulled away to face me again. She took my hand.**

"**Take me home!" she ordered brightly, pulling me out of the building. I was dragged along like a rag doll, the impact of her breath on my neck still rippling through me. I tried to shake it off.**

"**Sam! Come on! Just give it up!" I called to her as she pulled me towards my apartment at an awkward pace.**

**She ignored. I kept trying to get a reaction but she just gave me the occasional turn and bright Melanie smile.**

**Once we made our way to the lobby Lubert started screaming at us. She pulled me on but jumped at his voice for effect. Wow, she was thorough.**

**In a flash we were at my door. I refused to open it. I had won, and she had better admit it!**

"**Come on!" I whined, my stare frustrated and tired of this charade.**

"**I wish we could do this again, but I have to go home tomorrow morning." She really did look disappointed.**

**I wasn't affected by her comment however. I just waited for her to break.**

**She blinked and her mask cracked a little. She took in a deep breath and smiled wider.**

"**But this was fun." She assured, pressing that this was the point where I should say goodnight and head inside.**

**But I just waited.**

**She tapped her foot a little and looked down for a few seconds. Then she leaned forward again. It was obviously to get the door, but my heartbeat still sky-rocketed at our close proximity. It opened behind me.**

**I wouldn't move.**

**She giggled, her face making wrinkles with how big her smile was forced to reach.**

"**It's a door, you're supposed to walk through it silly!" she chimed.**

**I didn't budge.**

"**Good night." She said harshly sweet.**

**Still I stood there.**

**Her smile slumped. Her shoulders rose. Her eyes caught fire. Two hands came shooing out against my chest. I stumbled back, off balance.**

**She huffed; regaining her Melanie look once again, then impatiently closed the door for me.**

**I stared at the dead wood inches from my face. Her image still burned in my eyes.**

**She had been so purely Sam, then like magic she bounced into a whole other person. A flirty person, a playful person, a sugary sweet person… but not the sort of Sam I would want.**

**The whole reason I liked this date was because it was a competition with Sam.**

**And Sam had kissed me.**

**I smiled to myself.**

**Suddenly it wasn't so disappointing that she hadn't declared her defeat. It wouldn't be Sam if she had. And I wanted Sam to be Sam. I liked Sam just how she was, even if she drove me crazy.**

Yeah, thought I'd put a twist on it. When the episode went on I really hoped that it was Sam who was going to have to flirt and kiss Freddie. Super disappointed when it wasn't. Humph.

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
